


19. Sling. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, before series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Pre-serie.Seiya, una fionda, dei sassi. Alla ricerca della libertà.





	19. Sling. Writober 2019

Il bambino posizionò il sasso sulla toppa, tirò la gomma con il braccio destro, mentre la mano sinistra manteneva in tensione la fionda, brandendone l'impugnatura con decisione. Il sasso fendette l'aria con un sibilo e oltrepassò, senza problemi, il muro e il filo spinato, lanciandosi nell'ignoto della boscaglia, là dove i passi di Seiya da tempo non vagavano più.  
Alle sue spalle giunse una presenza, prendendolo di sorpresa, tanto che si girò pronto ad attaccare chiunque l'avesse infastidito: era solo un altro bambino, uno dei tanti che viveva là dentro.   
Uno dei tanti prigionieri.  
“Cosa vuoi?!” chiese con rabbia, mentre le mani si chiudevano a pugni.  
“Non voglio niente. Ti stavo solo guardando” rispose l'altro, lanciando uno sguardo eloquente all'arma da lancio in suo possesso. “Volevi colpire qualcosa?”.  
Il capo di Seiya si scosse, l'espressione torva si ammorbidì ma non perse del tutto la diffidenza che albergava, da tempo, nei suoi occhi.  
“Non voglio colpire nulla...”.  
Gli occhi seri e scuri dell'altro bambino tornarono a guardare la fionda, poi Seiya.  
“Allora cosa volevi fare?”.  
Seiya parve chiudersi in se stesso, per un istante, poi si lasciò cadere a terra, seduto, le mani in grembo e, con esse, la fionda.  
“Pensavo che... almeno lui potesse essere libero...”.  
Il capo dell'altro bambino si chinò di lato, poi si accucciò al suo fianco.  
“... il sasso...?”.  
Il capo di Seiya fece un cenno affermativo.  
“Pensavo... insomma... era bello pensare che... se lui era libero... era più facile che trovasse mia sorella...”.  
L'altro bambino rimase silenzioso per un lungo istante, ma levò gli occhi verso il punto in cui era scomparso il sasso e accarezzò con lo sguardo le fronde che là spuntavano.  
“Hai ragione... di là sarà più facile” commentò, pensieroso.  
Seiya, con la coda dell'occhio, studiò il suo compagno – di cui non sapeva ancora il nome – e reputò che, dopo tutto, forse anche lì avrebbe potuto trovare un amico.  
“Tu come ti chiami?”.  
“Shiryu. Tu sei Seiya, vero?”.  
Non si sorprese, Seiya, a quella domanda: aveva già fatto arrabbiare parecchie volte il gran pelatone e il suo nome era stato urlato un sacco di volte. Era famoso, in un certo senso.  
“Sono io”.  
Sulle labbra di Shiryu salì un sorriso, mentre porgeva a Seiya una piccola manciata di sassi.  
“Hai voglia di dare la libertà anche a questi?”.  
Per la prima volta da quando era iniziato quell'inferno, Seiya riuscì a ritrovare un sorriso sincero da rivolgere a qualcuno. Afferrò uno dei sassi porti, lo posizionò sulla toppa e tirò con forza, mirando verso l'alto.  
“Verso la libertà!”.


End file.
